Kagerou drabble
by zephyrventus13
Summary: Just some works that I'll post randomly, warning, Character death, Fluff, Fem!Shintaro, Male!Ayato
1. Haruka

Haruka looked ahead to see Kuroha's spirit vanish beneath from the depths. He smiled at Takene at what he thought was one last time. He felt tears falling from his face as they all disappeared to return to their own world.  
>"Oy, what are you crying for."<br>His head jerked up and he turned looking at a long black haired girl with a bright red jersey.  
>"Shintaro-chan..." He said almost wistfully. "What are you doing here?"<br>Shintaro gave him an uncomfortable face scratching the back of her head. "that's..." She stepped forward and crouched where Kuroha was last seen "you gave up your freedom for Hiyori-chan."  
>He nodded.<br>Shintaro sighted deeply, "I never had anything against you, if anything I thought you were weird, smiling at everything and everybody...it's kinda ironic. You should have been the one to live. You, Takene, and Ayato. This world is pretty cruel."  
>"Shintaro-chan..."<br>"But" she stood stretching a bit "there's no going back is there?"  
>Shintaro walked towards him keeping her head down flashed a small smile. Her hand went to ruffle his bed head. " Momo's gonna wanna bite my head off, I don't think the others will be as sad." Her voice choked up at the last words.<br>Haruka's eyes widened. " Wait-"  
>"It's already too late for me, Kuroha made sure of that. Please, look after them for me. And live happily for a long time."<br>Haruka felt something cover his shoulders, he turned reaching his hand out for a now black shirted figure giving him a smile, mouthing "Sorry, for forgetting."

* * *

><p>Haruka's eyes opened wide as he looked around, he was in his old classroom every diagram and even the skeleton were in place.<br>"Hah?! You like Takene?!" A voice said.  
>He looked up from the desk he was sleeping at and saw a younger Shintaro wearing their old school uniform a distance away from him.<br>"Eh?" He said coming into focus.  
>Shintaro sighted crossing her arms, "I really shouldn't be surprised, Ayato and I noticed a while back. But you should probably try avoiding talking in your sleep in the future."<br>" A-ah, gomen." Haruka looked down at his desk after being scolded like a child.  
>There was a brief awkward silence between the two before Shintaro spoke again, "you should tell her,"<br>" huh?" Haruka tilted his head.  
>" don't make me spell this out for you airhead." Shintaro sighed rubbing the back of her head. "you two complement each other perfectly and even though I think Takene's annoying as hell along with Ayato..." Shintaro's face. "I don't give them enough credit for the things they do. They're always nice to be around." Shintaro head faced towards the sky as Haruka giggled with a smile.<br>" Neh, Shintaro-chan you like Ayato-kun don't you?" Haruka asked with a smile.  
>Shintaro's eyes widened as she looked towards Haruka blushing red "o-of course I don't, idiot!"<br>Haruka laughed out loud while Shintaro looked away, "Shintaro-chan! " the shounen loving kouhai looked at him with a bit of annoyance " Let's all stay together for a long time."  
>Shintaro opened her mouth as if to make a snarchy remark but closed it in defeat after looking at the airhead's hopeful smiling face.<br>" Idiot," she held out her arm extending her pinky like a child.  
>Haruka's smile glowed as he intertwined his finger with hers touching thumbs to secure the promise.<br>Just then Takene walked in with Ayato, they both stared at the two.  
>" what are you two doing?" Takene asked with her hands on her hips.<br>"Nothing" Shintaro and Haruka shared a smirk as spoke at the same time.  
>Ayato and Takene exchanged a glance, "Neh, Shintaro chan we have to leave now." Ayato said.<br>" Yeah yeah," Shintaro ruffled Haruka s hair before speaking in a low tone so only the two of them could hear, "keep your word, airhead."  
>Haruka smiled as she walked past Ayato and Takene. "See ya." She held her arm up in a good bye gesture.<br>Haruka smiled at Ayato who returned the smile as he jogged after Shintaro.  
>Takene sat next to him putting in her headphones and began to work on her sumer extra work. Haruka put his head down dozing off again, never realizing that it was their last day together, all four of them.<p>

Sorry Shintaro we all left you after that summer. But you weren't the only one to forget the promise we made.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, <strong>

**This is my first Kagerou fic, and I just wanted to add some gender bending for fun. **

**I'll be posting more stuff later on to tell an alternate version of the story. **


	2. Ayato

Ayato opened his eyes to the broken factory that surrounded them.

" Nii-chan?" A voice caught his attention. He saw his beloved siblings crowded around each other. He felt the tears fall down his face as he walked and then began running to them.

They embraced one another after two years, "I'm home!" He joyfully said to their tearing up smiling faces.

* * *

><p>"You're so annoying!" A black haired girl almost shouted brushing off a boy's hand running ahead without looking back.<br>defeated, Ayato lowered his hand, watching her run off in the sunset" is this how you really are?" He asked himself.

He walked home alone, opening the door he said "I'm home!"  
>" Welcome back!" A trio of voices said.<br>He walked in with a smile, he saw that Tsubomi was making dinner and Kousuke and Shuuya were on the sofa.  
>"Is dad home yet?" They asked.<br>The spirit in his smile dampened a little, " N-No not yet he's working hard for us after all! But don't worry about him he's fine. Ah! Tsubomi-chan let me help you!"  
>The green haired girl looked at him with monotone eyes, "Ayato-nii, shouldn't you be studying and doing your review papers?"<br>Ayato stiffened, he heard the giggles of his younger brothers from behind him.  
>" Y-yes but, I'm your big brother I should help you with these things. I can do my work later." He took off his jacket and signature red scarf and put on his mother's old pink apron.<br>Tsubomi put a hand on his shoulder like an adult would and said with a straight face "Ayato-Nii do you remember the last time you tried cooking?"  
>Ayato had a dead panned face as he recalled the smoke detectors being set off and his hands being badly scratched by skewers, and he was only making a bento that day.<br>" Heh, I guess you're right." He took off his apron and sat next to his brothers.  
>" How are things?" Ayato cheerfully asked.<br>" Shuuya made Kousuke cry again." Tsubomi called from the kitchen.  
>" I did not!" Shuuya instinctively denied yelling in Kido's direction.<br>" did too."  
>" did not!"<p>

"Shuuya..." Ayato's eyes were hidden by a shadow while sweat dropped from kanos brow.

" oh dam." The dirty-blonde haired boy said to himself.  
>Ayato dragged Shyuua into his room by his hood, yelling could be heard from there for over half an hour mostly being one-sided.<br>When they came out Shyuua obediently walked to Kousuke and bowed at a 90 degree angle.  
>" I'm very sorry for making fun of you Kousuke please forgive me."<br>The white hoodie wearing boy looked at Ayato who nodded encouragingly.  
>He patted Shyuuas head and replied "it's okay."<br>Shyuua turned his head away and sat at the table with his head in his arms, " you're really scary Nii-san"  
>" And don't you forget it." Ayato affectionately ruffled his hair.<p>

After dinner Ayato retired to his room where Tsubomi was asleep in his bed, she had her own room but slept better with him.  
>Ayato had his lamp on and was looking through his parents research with a stern looking expression." there's no way father would..."<p>

Just then his phone buzzed, picking it up he blushed faintly. It was a text from Shintaro, opening it, the message read,

[Have you started on your homework yet idiot? We have a test tomorrow!]

Ayato chuckled faintly as dread crept over him, he hadn't even started on his homework yet let alone studying for a test. But he smiled at the message thankful that his best friend was looking out for him.  
>"Which you is the real you?" He asked himself leaning back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering why I'm doing a real time and then a flash back thing. <strong>

**...I have no idea myself, but it's fun.**


	3. Kano and Konoha

Shintaro was completely aware that she shouldn't have been there, it was a simple task just grab Ayato and leave. But she hadn't planned on watching the red scarfed boy cry his eyes out. She was never good with tears, whenever momo had cried it was always their mother that had cared for her, when other people picked on her for the color of her hair, when she failed tests, that day after the beach, the day of the funeral. Shintaro had never considered herself a strong person, but she herself never recalled shedding a single tear not even when she was bullied for being weak, not when momo began to outshine her, when she knew who her family began to favor. It never mattered to her, life was easy, no one would notice if she had gone and died. Until she met Ayato she never had any friends. He was always there when she needed him, but right now she just ran off.

This would be the action that she would regret the most for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Kano felt hollow, was this how revenge was suppose to feel?<p>

_" Neh Shintaro-chan, why didn't you save me?"_

He was angry when he did that, using his eyes he took the appearance of his beloved older brother.

He hadn't expected to see a face that horrified, he didn't expect to see tears falling down her face.

It was something that he would probably not forget for a while. He just slumped down on the sofa after she ran out, his arms stretched out on the couch rim.

He didn't even bother to get up after the girls walked in the front door carrying a few bags worth of groceries.

"Seto ran off again." Kido said placing the bags in the kitchen.

"Hrmmm." Mumbled in an uncaring daze.

" Kano where's onee-chan?" Momo asked looking around.

" She ran off." he replied nonchalantly.

" What?!" The four yelled in unison( Ene was on momos phone)

Kido grabbed his shirt "what did you do?"

He turned his head away " nothing much, she can't even take a harmless joke."

" Harmless joke…?" Kido narrowed her eyes.

" Master's really sensitive Kano-san!" ENE playfully scolded. "I hope you were easy on her."

"I-Is Shintaro-chan going to be alright?" Mary stammered.

"Eeh?! I'm sure that onee-chan just fine...I think." Momo replied patting Mary's head.

"Who cares…" Kano stood from the couch sidestepping Kido, and walking out the door without a care in the world.

"Oy, Kano!" Kido called.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna look for Seto. Maybe I'll pick up Shintaro along the way." He said looking back before walking out.

* * *

><p>The calico eyed boy walked down a familiar road looking around for his foster brother for a few hours.<p>

"This sucks." He said rubbing the back of his head, dialing Seto's number, he wasn't picking up. Kano sighed leaving a message, just then his phone buzzed. Answering the call, he heard Kido's voice.

" Where are you?" she immediately asked.

Kano looked around and gave her a reply, " Near the playground, is there something wrong?"

Kido paused for a second, "We found another one, a boy."

Kano's eyes widened.

"His name is Hibiya, and apparently he was with Shintaro and others in a traffic incident."

"Is Shintaro okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, the kid said that he remembered seeing a girl in red jersey and his other friend before passing out again. So, we have no idea. But apparently there was this white haired guy with her, so we find him, most likely we find her." she said.

"...Mah, it's not as if she's like us." Kano said shallowly.

"KANO!" Kido yelled into the phone.

"Gomenasai Kido." Kano immediately responded.

* * *

><p>Shintaro's eyes widened to the sight of a familiar red-scarfed boy.<p>

_" Neh Shintaro-chan, why didn't you save me?"_

She felt tears run down her face as both of her hands clutched her head in pain. Flashbacks to those days and the nightmares that followed went through her head.

She shut her eyes and ran away.

"_This is the only thing I'm good for!"_

Shintaro ran through the town that had changed so much in two years,she had no idea where she was headed only that it was away from those thoughts. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into a bystander, falling backward.

"S-Sorry!" She immediately said, looking up she saw a boy with white hair and yellow headphones.

"_Eh? Is this guy some cosplayer or something?" _

"Ano... can you help me?" He asked reaching out a hand.

"Eh?" she took his hand, standing up.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Um…."

He started tearing up,"I can't find them anywhere."

Shintaro petted his head trying to comfort him in a panic, "Etho! I-it's going to be okay I promise!"

Konoha sniffed, "Thank you."

Shintaro sighed in grief at the turn of events walking ahead of him. "Why is it one crappy situation after another with me?"

"_Am I cursed or something?" _

"I haven't had luck finding them by myself."

" Look, at times like this shouldn't you be going to the police or something?"

"Po-lice?" Konoha stopped walking, and tilted his head.

Shintaro stopped walking and turned towards him, "...where did you even come from? What's your name?"

"My name is Konoha"

"Konoha...ara, why does that name sound so familiar…?"

"I don't know you." He bluntly said.

Shintaro stared at him for a while and sighed, "I'll stay with you until we find you friends okay? But if we don't find them soon then we're going to the police."

Konoha's eyes brightened, "Thank you!" he said smiling.

"So, what do these people look like?"

Konoha thought for a moment, "Um...a boy and a girl about this tall." he gestured his hands to the approximate height of each child.

"I-is that supposed to help? Don't they have some distinctive features or something? Like, what are they wearing?"

"Wearing...let me thing." Konoha looked bewildered.

Shintaro sighed putting her hands on her knees in exasperation, "Oh come on, throw me a bone here."

" Um...they were dressed exactly like those two." Konoha pointed ahead of her.

Shintaro turned and saw two kids a girl in a pink over-all dress and a boy with a white hoodie being forced into a white van.

"Ah, that's them."

"Eh! Is it just me, or are they in trouble?"

"Trouble?"

"This is bad! This is kidnapping, i-if we don't do something they'll be abducted!" Shintaro said panicking.

"Abducted? That's...not nice." Konoha's voice darkened on those last few words.

"That's...Bad!" Konoha dashed ahead with inhuman speed jumping over the van and ripping open the doors.

"W-What the heck's up with that guy?" Shintaro asked herself bewildered, her eyes widened when she saw the truck heading for them.

Her feet moved on their own as she ran towards the white haired boy, she saw a pattern of snakes appearing from where there the three people were, and then everything went black as she yelled out his name.

"Konoha!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I'll be going in order of the chapters, <strong>

**maybe. **

**Anyway, please Review! **


	4. Kuroha and Ayato

"Hey, are you okay?"

Mary crouched down to the level of a person sitting against a wall.

They twitched before opening their pink eyes, he looked around before looking at the girl.

" where am I?"

" you're outside our base are you lost?"

" I have to find them..." He said standing up.

He looked around for a few seconds taking in the scene before just standing there not knowing what to do next.

Mary's eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand, " ano!" She grabbed his shirt sleeve before he walk away, " where did you get that phone?"

He stared at her blinking before lifting his hand to look at the device, a familiar black iphone.

Pausing for a few seconds he answered " that girl with the red jacket..." He stared into space trying to remember her name.

" Ah! You've seen Shintaro-san?!" Mary said suddenly excited, she started tugging on his arm to follow her. "You have to come with me! Everyone has to know!"

Konoha blinked for a few seconds before following her lead.

* * *

><p>"Shintaro's been gone for a while..." Seto said with a worried face.<p>

"That person is not our responsibility." Kano said with a lame tone, his arms crossed.

They were all back at the base Kido and Momo were in the other room with Hibiya, the two were on the couch.

" Shintaro doesn't seem like the type to just run off without a good reason..."

Kano sighed, " honestly why is everyone so fixated on her? She's just a person. "

" Kano Shintaro is our no.7, and we don't leave our own behind." Seto gave him a serious look.

Kano muttered a whatever before resting his head on his hands.

Suddenly, door slammed open.

" I'm home!" Mary's voice was heard.

Seto immediately stood, "Welcome back how was your walk?"

" you bring back another stray?" Kano joked remembering all the critters that Mary would bring home, only to have Kido convince her that they couldn't afford to feed another mouth.

"I found a person!" She proudly exclaimed.

Konoha walked in putting up his hand in greeting. " nice to meet you, my name is Konoha."

Seto an Kano starred with dead panned faces before Hibiya ran out momo followed grabbing him.

" Let go old lady!" He struggled to escape her grasp.

" Not gonna! You need to rest!"

" ah Hibiya." Konoha said with a relieved look.

" you!" Hibiya released himself from momos grip. Kido walked out wanting to see what all the ruckus was.

" Just what is going on here?" Kido asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Hibiya lets go home." Konoha said putting his hand forward.

"There's no way I'm leaving with you! Besides I need to find Hiyori!" Hibiya argued.

" Mary who is this?" Kido asked.

"Nice to meet you my name is Konoha." The white haired boy folded his hands and bowed in Kido's direction.

"R-right." She stuttered, not knowing what to do." Mary, why did you bring him home?"

" b-because he's seen Shintaro!"

There was a sudden change in atmosphere.

" Ara? So you've seen master?" Ene asked, she was viewing the scene from kanos phone.

"Mas-ter?" Konoha tilted his head on the last syllable.

Momo came forward and stood in front of him, " have you really seen my sister?!"

Konoha pondered this for a second. And held out Shintaro's phone.

"That's..."

" Shintaro... Said that she would Help me find my friends."

" that girl in the red jersey?" Hibiya cut in. " before the traffic accident I saw someone like that running towards us. But I don't remember anything after that."

"Then let's go find Shintaro-San!" Mary declared grabbing her hoodie.

" hah?! We're not seriously doing this are we?" Kano complained.

Kido punched his head "we don't leave one of us behind Kano." She said the blonde now kneeling over in pain.

Mary said smiled, " then let's go!" She ran out the door.

"A-Ah Mary! Hold on!" Momo ran after the albino haired girl.

" Let's go find Master!" Ene enthusiastically yelled moving to momos phone.

" you're coming too," Kido said to Hibiya, "we can look for hiyori-chan along the way."

The white hoodie wearing boy nodded.

Seto grabbed a sighing Kano and walked over to Kido. " We're going as well"

Konoha just stared at them.

" Where did you see her last?" Kido asked.

Konoha thought about this for a moment resting his head on one of his hands.

"We were in this place that was black and red, Shintaro sounded scared. And there was a giant thing with red eyes. It felt really familiar, and then there was a scream, and then I woke up."

They all paused at that description, everyone had their eyes wide.

" oy, you can't mean..." Kano slowly said stupefied.

* * *

><p>Shintaro opened her eyes to a world covered in black. Looking around she saw that it was completely covered in snakes. She struggled to move but she could feel the cold bodies intertwine with her body. She saw a flash of white ahead of her. There was a familiar shape of Konoha, unconscious on what could be perceived as the ground. She tried to reach him only breaking her hand free.<p>

"Konoha, are you okay?!" She yelled.

Attempting to get to him, she reached forward her hand.

Konoha's body twitched in reaction to her voice.

Suddenly the snakes loosened their grip on her as she ran forward crouching near the white haired boys side. Holding his body in her arms she shook him gently trying to wake him up.

" Dammit we need help."

She pulled out her iPhone, which had no service noted on the screen.

Looking around once again she saw two other figures trapped by hordes of snakes.

She left her phone in Konoha's hand as she approached them.

Both of them were women both with long hair and similar faces. One had white hair while the other black. They weren't moving as if they were asleep.

"H-hey, don't worry I'll get you out!" The jersey wearing girl tried freeing the black haired woman first. During her struggle the woman opened her eyes startling her, stumbling back she saw that they were a brilliant red.

"Who are you?" The woman spoke in a grizzly tone, seeming tried.

"S-Shintaro..." She said stuttering a bit.

The woman stared at her for a bit, then looked at Konoha, " you still have a chance, you can save yourself and your friend."

"Eh?"

" but you have to hurry."

The woman moved her palm forward and behind Konoha opened a rift out of this place.

"Who are you?" Shintaro asked, " shouldn't we all get out of here?"

The woman stared at bit, "No, my daughter are going to be trapped here for a long time, we are prisoners here, as are many."

Shintaro stared at her for a bit her eyes filled with fear " My name is Azami, and listen to me when I say the you need to escape while you still can."

Shintaro nodded before running back to Konoha's side, putting his limp arm over her should she carried him towards the rift.

"Urg, why are you so heavy?" She complained to herself.

When she was close enough she gently placed his body through, however just as she was about to enter herself. Something grabbed her waist from behind. Her body turned to face a black haired person with yellow starling eyes. The very appearance of it sent a shock wave of fear coursing through her body.

The figure resembled a very familiar person, however she feared to even utter the name

_Haruka?_

The person smiled eerily at her eyes suddenly shadowed.

_No, this wasn't Haruka, this couldn't be Haruka!_

The stepped forward oddly embracing her. " Long time no see, Shintaro." Whispering into her ear.

" Release her!" Azami growled at this person who turned their head still smiling to look at her.

" don't be such a downer Azami-sama, it's been a long time since I've seen Shintaro."

Azami stared at him intently eyes filled with hatred.

Shintaro got a better look at him,

" hold on a sec...Konoha?"

The yellow eyed person laughed out loud, " far from, you can call me Kuroha."

" b-but you look really similar to-"

Kuroha took a strand of her hair rubbing it between his fingers.

" believe me. We are nothing alike. The only reason I look like this is because it's how you remember me." Taking a whiff of her scent before Shintaro fell back, clutching her body out of fear.

" I-I've never met you before. I know I haven't, and you're not him, you can't be him."

Kuroha scratched the back of his head, " if you mean that weakling, you probably know the resemblance is uncanny right. But..." Kuroha approached her trapping her body between his arms.

" I want you to remember that I'm nothing like them, this form, this persona, this mind, it's all my own, and you should fear me." He clutched her throat, Shintaro felt her breath leave her body slowly as Kuroha kept a straight face, she struggled to escape his grip.

" why was it always you? Why was it that..."

Eventually Shintaro felt his grip leave, when her vision came to she realized Kuroha was gone without a trace.

" It doesn't matter, you'll forget again, like you always do."

* * *

><p>Those words rang in her ears.<p>

Her vision blurred again as she found herself surrounded by hundreds of desks.

Something shook her head as she gripped her head in pain her vision blurred.

" Hello, Shintaro-chan." A familiar voice made her turn.

There was a boy with brown hair and a very familiar red scarf.

" It's been too long, "he smiled.

_Ayato..._

The jersey wearing girl held no expression as she was reunited with her best friend, her entire body was in shock.

Ayato noticed the bruises around her neck and smirked a little. "Getting into trouble are we?" He said lightheartedly. Walking over to her she noticed that he was still taller than her by at least half an inch.

Undoing his scarf he wrapped it around her neck.

There was a pause between them as Ayato smiled again, " Sorry that I died." He stepped back, " shall we say our goodbyes?"

Shintaro snapped out of it as she reached her hand forward, realizing that he was growing farther from her.

" Please! Don't leave me again!"

The last image she saw of her old friend was him wiping the tears of his face.

Falling to knees she entered a white oblivion, a familiar feeling engrossed her.

_I've been here before, I know it._

She closed her eyes again tears falling down face.

_Please_

_Can we go back to the days before this?..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
